


December Rose

by priscilacross



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Oswald is the original angry bird, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow-ish burn, Wise dude Harvey, picks up where s4 left off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: After Sofia revealed her schemes to Jim, the new captain seeks the help of the one person he knows can fix things. Except said person has had enough of Jim's one-way exchanges and traitorous actions.





	1. You Can't Grow Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title and work inspired by September Rose- Cailin Russo (reccomended listen?)
> 
> This will eventually fit on the fireplace bingo space for gobblepot winter 2017, followimg chapters will be longer
> 
> I typed this on my phone at 2am. Unedited, so excuse all the mistakes. I'll read it over after a nap and edit. It's hard to finish anything with ADD so when I do finish something I get super excited and impatient, sorry. Comments and kudos always make my day ;) 
> 
> *minor edits done*
> 
> s4 spoilers i guess?

Resting his head on the cold corner of a forgotten room in Arkham, Oswald thought about the events of the last week. Jim Gordon had put him in jail and left him to rot. This wasn't the first time either. Although the first time it hadn't been Jim making the arrest. This felt more like treason than anything Jim had done in the past. Even when he tried to kill him after being affected by the Tetch virus, he let that go, like he had everything else. But not this time. It was final, James Gordon was dead to him.

At least that's what he thought. He saw the man in flesh and bone, opening the door to the interrogation room where Oswald sat waiting. Rage blinded him. He fought against his chained hands, wanting nothing more than to make Jim suffer. But the metal of his cuffs wouldn't budge. 

“What do you want, Jim?” He said his name like it was a disease. His hands resting on the tabletop as he gave up on pulling at the cuffs chained to the table. “I should kill you right now! That woman tricked you! I'm innocent!” He yelled filled with anger.

Jim sat down, calmer than Oswald wanted him to be after his threats. “I know. Oswald, I know. Which is why I need your help," he said. He stared admiring how Oswald looked younger and innocent without his styled hair. Except for the fact that his eyes screamed murder, of course.

Oswald scoffed, “As if! You got yourself into this mess! You brought that traitor to Gotham, James. I will never help you again. Know this, captain, when I get out of here, I will kill you," he said mocking the man's title. And I'm going to enjoy it,” he said, eyes deranged and furious, shooting loathing daggers at the other man.

“Oswald, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'll get you out of here. I promise,” Jim said reaching for Oswald’s cuffed hands, but the gangster was quick to pull them away. 

“Don't you dare touch me,” he spit the raging words.

“Oswald, I truly am sorry,” said Jim swallowing his pride. 

Oswald let out a dry laugh, “So you do know the words! Well, friend, that's not enough. You can go screw yourself!” He said pulling at his chains again. “Guards! Guards! We're done! Take me back to my cell now!” 

The captain shot a look at the oncoming guards and they turned around and left.

Jim reached over and grasped Oswald by the neck, pulling him close like he had many times before. Oswald eyes widened, indignant at the harsh actions. “Oswald, listen to me. You're the only one that can help me fix this mess I've made. Please, Oswald, I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want,” Jim pleaded. 

Oswald eyebrows narrowed, almost touching, “Get your hands. Off. Me, detective. It's too late. There's no more favors, no more nothing. Trust me, I will kill you as soon as I get the chance.”

Jim pulled Oswald closer, until their lips were almost touching. The gangster gasped in surprise. Jim whispered and their lips brushed against each other, “Please believe me, Oswald. I'm sorry, and I know it's not enough, but I'll make it up to you. I'm coming to pick you up in two days. Hold on until then, okay?”

Oswald scoffed, “I'm only convenient to you, James. If you didn't need me, you wouldn't even bother coming here. But not anymore.” He harshly turned away from the detective.

With his free hand, Jim pulled Oswald’s face back to his, “you can help me, or you can not help me. I'm still getting you out of here. I won't let you pay for my crimes again,” Jim said defeated. 

He licked his lips, and they were so close he got a taste of Oswald’s chapped ones. He leaned in a bit more to capture the smaller man's lips with his. They tasted of iron, Oswald must've been worrying at them since he got here. The gangster froze at the action, simply letting it happen without reciprocating. His hand moved from his jaw to the soft raven locks on back of Oswald’s head. Jim licked at Oswald’s lower lip making the other man gasp. He bit into the criminal’s tongue lightly before letting go and pulling away entirely. 

“I'll be back in two days. Please consider,” he said getting up. 

Oswald remained petrified. The same gobsmacked expression remained on his face even as the guards escorted him back to his cell. 

“Hey Penguin…” came a taunting voice from the cell next to his. “Who did you meet with, eh? Was it your precious captain Gordon?” 

That made Oswald snap out of his trance, “Who I met with is none of your business,” he replied. 

Jerome laughed, “So it was him, eh. What did he want?”

“It wasn't him. If you must know, it was my lawyer. Says he's getting me out of here in two days,” Oswald said not wanting to put Jim’s life in danger. He's heard enough of Jerome’s crazy rants to know better. But he wasn't worried about James’ well-being. He was only worried he wouldn't get a chance at revenge if Jerome killed him. He didn't care about Jim. He repeated the words to himself hoping he'd eventually believe that was the only reason.

Just an hour ago, his mind was full of loathing towards Jim and now a simple, stupid kiss had him doubting himself. No! This was exactly what James wanted. To use him and then let him rot when he finished with him. He wouldn't let him worm his way into his brain, no. 

But what if Jim had changed? What if having Sofia trick him made Jim see reason? There was nothing to prove that he had changed though. So what, he kissed him. He's probably doing gargles now. The way he kissed him, with such passion and emotion told him maybe Jim was being sincere. He didn't want to believe. Not again. Captain James Gordon would have to do much more than a simple act of affection to prove himself to Oswald. For now, he waited for the days to go by. Choosing not to believe James was coming back. With the captain, it's better to expect nothing. This way Oswald protects himself from further disappointment. 

He thinks about what he will do when he gets out. Because getting out is a given whether it involves James Gordon or not. He's getting out of here, and he'll make everyone who turned on him pay. Victor, that scum. He would tear his arms from his body, stick one in his asshole and the other in his mouth. Oswald will make him shake hands with himself. Sofia would get special treatment, of course. She's a Falcone after all. Barbara, Tabitha, and Selena he could use. But if Barbara kept being delusional about stealing his kingdom, he'd have no other choice but to get rid of her too. He would send someone for Martin and keep him safe in his mansion. He would get Gotham back. He did it before, he can do it again. 

As for captain James Gordon. He still wasn't sure what to do about James Gordon, the tool. He guessed it would all depend on the man himself.    
  
\---  
  



	2. Can't Go On Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where acceptance of sorts happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tittle taken from I Can't Go On Without You- Kaleo  
> I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I decided the story will probably be a little longer than anticipated  
> Sorry it's taking long to get to the more interesting parts ;;;  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments!

A Few Days Earlier...

After leaving Sofia’s house, his mind tormented him. His head throbbed with the pain of all his mistakes. This mess, it was all his fault. Sofia was right. All the lives lost… they all fell on his shoulders. He had been so single-minded. A bigoted cop. He became his mom. He was worse than the most corrupt cop in the city. Oswald was good for Gotham. How did he not see it before? Not one cop died under Pax Penguin, and now the body count was so high Jim didn't want to know exactly how many people were dead because of his actions. The only one making Gotham worse was himself. God, he needed to apologise to Harvey. He needed to fix this, but he couldn’t do it alone.

He fell face first onto his bed after he’d loosened his tie and taken off his shoes. Exhaling, he turned on his back. He stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts for what felt like hours. His ears ringing and his head pulsing, a reminder that this was all too real. How the hell was he going to fix this mess?

When he woke up the next day the headache was still there, if anything it had intensified overnight. He endured it without pain relievers because he thought he deserved to suffer through it. After he’d drank three cups of coffee, he got dressed and headed outside. The cold Gotham winter was unforgiving. He started his car and drove to the guy who could help him. First, he had to apologise. So before heading there, he made a stop at Gotham’s favorite bakery.

Knocking on the door, with a dozen danishes on one hand, he waited. He put on his best smile. Well, the smile he could manage given the situation. An all teeth, wrinkly-eyed smile, it was a pathetic if he was being honest with himself.

“Who is it?” Jim heard the yell from the other side of the door.

After a few heavy steps, the door opened. “Hey Harv-” He didn’t get to finish as the door slammed closed on him. “H-Harvey! I’m here to apologise! Please, we’re friends, right?” He called.

The door opened suddenly, “Friends?! Are you kidding, Jim? You destroyed my career!” He slammed the door again.

“Harvey, please let me explain. You can have the precinct again, I don’t want to be captain. I was wrong, everything, e-everything is my fault, Harvey. The pyg, everyone that he killed, it’s all my fault,” he said deflated.

The door cautiously opened just a little, “What do you mean?” Harvey asked.

“Can you let me in? I brought your favorite danishes,” he said with a crooked smile.

Harvey huffed and stepped aside, letting Jim walk by him, “You have however long it takes me to eat five of those.”

“So like three minutes? I don’t know if that’ll be enough time, Harv,” he joked.

The older man stared at him unamused. “Don’t push your luck, kid.”

Jim looked down, “Right, sorry.”

They sat down at the kitchen table and Harvey went for the coffee machine, the man was still in his pajamas. It didn’t look like he planned on getting out of them anytime soon.

“Alright, well go on, what is it you need to explain?”

Jim took a deep breath and a harsh exhaled. “Well, I… you see, uh, some time ago… I made a visit to Don Falcone. I was sick of Oswald’s Pax Penguina bullshit and I thought Falcone could help, maybe even take control of Gotham again if he knew what Oswald had made of the city. He refused to leave his retirement to come back, but I met his daughter, Sofia Falcone. She agreed to help me. I didn’t know what she was planning. She tricked me, Harvey.”

“Tricked you?” Harvey asked mid-chew, mouth full.

“She… uh, she seduced me, for her own gain.” Harvey scoffed and raised an eyebrow at that, but let Jim continue. “She hired the Pyg. She planned to bring Oswald down, and didn’t care about the cost. Everything worked out the way she wanted, because she used me. If only I had listened to you, listened to Oswald… this wouldn’t have happened. She killed her own father, Harvey. We need to stop her.”

Harvey examined one of the danishes before biting it. He contemplated Jim’s face and the sincerity behind it while munching on the pastry. Dropping the pastry on the table he got up, walked to Jim, who got up on instinct, his defensive impulses kicking in, and rightfully so as Harvey threw a punch right for his face. Which Jim, easily evaded.

“I should shoot you.” With slumped shoulders, Harvey went back to his seat, and Jim followed.

“Right, and I wouldn’t blame you, but first, I need to fix this. You’re the only person I can turn to now.”

“How do you expect to fix this? You said it yourself, Sofia got what she wanted. She’s a Falcone, you think anyone will oppose her?”

“There has to be a way,” Jim offered.

“I guess, there is one person aside from you that’s dumb enough to go after her. Someone angry enough that will do anything to see Sofia off her high horse.”

Realization hit Jim, he stared at the ground not wanting to remember the facts. “He killed a kid, Harvey.” He still couldn’t believe he’d done that.

“Exactly,” he said pointing at him with a danish. “He will stop at nothing. And honestly, what he was doing with Gotham, that whole ‘Pax Penguina bullshit’ as you called it, it was actually working. There was an order to things. I don’t like it either, pal, but whether you accept it or not, Penguin was good for Gotham, and if you want Sofia gone, you’re gonna have to enlist his help,” he said and bit down on the pantry in his hand.

“So you’ll help me?”

“There’s not much I can do, is there? I’m just a civilian, now.”

“Once this is done, you can be captain again. For now, I’d like to keep the press out of this, if that’s okay with you.”

“Scared your dirty deeds will get you in trouble, Jimbo?”

He gave Harvey a shy smile, “I won’t take more of your time.”

That went better than he thought it would. He knew for a fact he wasn’t completely in the clear yet. He missed that punch, but he knew Harvey had more coming.

He went to the precinct and sat in his office most of the day. Thinking about everything that happened and how all the events unfolded, he determined he’d been blind from the start. He didn’t mean his visit to Falcone. He didn’t even mean the first time he slept with Sofia. He meant the time he started working for the GCPD as detective. The day he met Fish Mooney and an innocent looking Oswald Cobblepot, holding a bloodied bat.

Not killing him had been a decision he took all by himself. It wasn’t because of morals, he’d killed many men before for far less. It wasn’t because of his convictions. It was because of the way Oswald looked at him. Frail and vulnerable; he’d come to know Oswald was anything but. If he had the chance to go back, even knowing how everything would turn out, he’d still spare him. The only thing he would change is perhaps the way he handled it. He feared how much he wanted the man. Even knowing the things he was capable of, he desired him. But it was wrong, so he threw his feelings on the riverbank the same way he did Oswald. He had everything with Barbara.

Everything his mother wanted for him. Now Barbara was insane and blood thirsty. He’s always been most attracted to the dangerous ones. Hence, Sofia too. His mother’s homophobic drillings were hard to get rid of, but he couldn’t keep fighting his desire. Being brought up one way, and trying to see in another way is difficult. But no matter how strong his mother’s teachings and the pastor’s preachings were, he was attracted to Oswald and there was no question about it. He was so scared of his cravings, he pushed the gangster as far away as he could.

Jim should have helped him, should’ve accepted his offer of friendship. Perhaps then things would’ve turned out better. Working with Oswald instead of against. The gangster wanted the same thing he did. A better Gotham. He should’ve listened to Oswald, should’ve helped him.

There is no looking back though. He can’t change what he did. All he can do now is try to mend their severed relationship. He knows it won’t be easy. He’d failed Oswald one too many times. He still wanted him. Oswald had once liked him too, if his detective skills were to be trusted, which is why he was so frightened and had always kept distance between them.

 

\---

 

He couldn’t get Oswald out through legal means. He had killed that kid and he deserved to be in jail for that and many other crimes, but right now, none of that mattered. This was for the greater good. Somehow, he couldn’t believe Oswald had killed that kid. Oswald was many things, but he would never kill without a valid reason. Perhaps it was just Sofia lying again. He tried to think back at when they made the arrest. A face popped into his mind. Victor.

Giving Victor a visit wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day off, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Well hello, Jim! What brings you here?” Victor asked in a cheery voice.

“I’m here to ask you about the kid Oswald killed, Martin?”

“What about him? He’s dead. Roasted like a turkey leg at a fair,” he commented casually.

Jim raised his eyebrows, “Right. Uh, I remember Oswald said he wasn’t dead. And you know where he’s hiding, don’t you? Listen, Victor, I’m not going to use this against you, all I want is to find that boy. I do want to thank you for helping me put Oswald behind bars, however it’s imperative that I find that kid.”

Victor raised a suspicious hairless eyebrow, “Why the urgency, detective?”

“Someone is looking for him.”

“He’s an orphan who could be looking for him?”

“A distant family member, they want to take him home with them. Victor, please, I know he’s alive.” He didn’t really know, but from what it looked like, Oswald hadn’t been lying.

Victor sighed, “Fine, I guess I’ll let the kid go back to his family. But if I find out you’re up to anything funny, I’ll pay you a visit.” He got paper and pen from one of his many jacket pockets and scribbled down an address. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

“Learned your manners, huh, detective?”

“I guess you could say that,” he gave him a fake smile for his backhanded insult.

\---

Once he had retrieved Martin, he had the paperwork done. Oswald would be free in a few days. Knowing Oswald hadn’t killed that boy brought peace to his heart. Oswald wasn’t a monster, he never had been. He never killed without a legit reason. Yeah, sure killing couldn’t be justified, but this was Gotham. It’s either kill or be killed. He kept Martin in protective custody. The man Oswald had left to protect him had come along and would willingly give his life to save the boy. Oswald must be paying him handsomely.

He decided to visit Oswald the next day.

 

\---

 

Two days after his visit to Arkham, he was back to pick up Oswald. He waited for him inside his heated car. Then he saw him walking through the open gates in a light jacket and he ran towards him with his favorite heavy coats in one hand. He wrapped it around the smaller man’s shivering figure. Oswald didn’t thank him, instead he huffed. Jim grabbed Oswald by the waist and led him to the passenger seat. The cold was probably the only reason the gangster didn’t fight him. Once he’d closed the car door behind Oswald, he got into the driver’s seat.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked when Jim pulled away from the entrance and started driving. His voice was so small, yet it carried so much anger within.

“Wherever you want. You’re a free man, Oswald. Like I promised, you’re free whether you agree to help me or not. I can take you wherever. You’ll probably want to lay low for now since it won’t be long until word gets to Sofia that I’ve gotten you out.”

“You think I’m scared of her? She would have never succeeded in her schemes if you hadn’t helped her, _captain,_ ” Oswald said in a derogatory voice.

“Right, so… you’ll help me?” Jim tried.

“Just take me home,” he ordered and turned away from Jim, staring out the window.

Jim watched Oswald exhale hot air against the window. The gangster drew a penguin with an umbrella on the condensation he created. He then erased it with his palm, and stared out the window in silence, his nose buried in his coat.                                                           

The ride to Oswald’s mansion was quiet and eventless. When they got there, Jim quickly opened the car door for Oswald. They went inside and Oswald went to his room, Jim followed silently. He saw the gangster taking clean clothes from his drawers and then he leaned down to massage at his leg. Jim wanted to help, wanting to make the pain go away, but he knew that was impossible. He blamed himself, he let the vulnerable, recently hurt man to the river’s mercy that time. He stood by the door and when Oswald turned around he gasped surprised.

“Why are you still here?!” He called annoyed.

“I- I thought we were discussing how to take Sofia down,” he said his poor excuse. He wanted to stay close, make sure Oswald was okay. Hopefully get the chance to apologize again and actually be forgiven this time.

“Get out of my house, James. You’ve done enough. I appreciate you getting me out of Arkham. However, I must remind you I was only there because of you to begin with,” came the bite.

“Oswald…” Jim walked closer to the man.

“Don’t. James.” This made Jim stop in his place. “I am not in the mood for you. I don’t think I’ll ever be, really. I’ve had enough. You just- get it through your thick skull, not right now. Spending time with you was not how I envisioned my first day out of Arkham,” he ranted.  

Jim didn’t listen, he simply continued to walk towards him like he was approaching an injured wolf. Oswald stilled, Jim reached for his arms. WIth both hands, he rubbed the smaller man’s arms, he could feel the lean muscle under his palms, could feel how cold Oswald was. He squeezed his arms and then one of his hands went up to brush soft ebony hair away from green eyes. One hand squeezed his arm again, while the other one rested on Oswald’s neck, his thumb caressing his jawbone.

“Let me get a bath ready for you,” Jim whispered.

Oswald opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Before he was able to get his brain working, Jim was gone. The places where he touched him burned. Equal parts pain, yearning, and doubt. He sat at the loveseat on his room, not wanting to get the bed dirty with Arkham germs. And he waited. He guessed if Jim was feeling guilty and wanted to do things for him, who was him to stop him?

“Uh, where do you keep your bath salts, Oswald?”

“Second drawer to the left.”

“Thanks.”

Oswald was simply flabbergasted, he wasn’t entirely sure what to think of this new nicer Jim. Was he trying to get on his good side so he’ll help? That was probably what it was.

“Okay, it’s ready,” Jim said popping his head in the room after a few minutes.

The tired gangster simply nodded and got up. Carrying his pajamas, he walked to the bathroom. Lavender filled his nostrils and he could already feel himself relaxing. He started taking his clothes off and caught a glimpse of Jim as he threw the shirt on the ground.

“Seriously, Jim. What is it with you and being where you’re not wanted today?”

“I thought you’d be okay with me, uh, scrubbing you?”

Oswald looked at him like he’d just suggested to burn Gotham to the ground.

“I-I mean, it’s the least I could do. I’m not doing this to gain points with you or anything. It’s a way to make up for… well, everything.”

“Whatever.”

The smaller man continued to remove his clothes disregarding the other man. Once every item of clothing was gone, he carefully lifted his bad leg first. To his surprise, Jim was already behind him, one hand on his hips, and the other holding his arm.

“I’m not an invalid, James!” He called, miffed. But Jim didn’t let go. He helped with getting inside and lowering into the tub. Thankfully, the bubbles covered most of his body, not that Oswald was ashamed. Jim seriously needed to learn how to tell when he wasn’t wanted somewhere. The gangster sighed at the steamy water relaxing his muscles. The lavender clearing his nose, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the tub. Oh how he missed this.

Jim got on his knees by the tub. He grabbed a sponge and submerged it in the water. He then started rubbing Oswald’s shoulder with it. The involuntary moan that escaped Oswald both thrilled and frightened the detective. He took the sponge down to Oswald’s collarbone in circular motions, then down to his chest, the tips of his fingers deliberately caressing a rosy nipple. Oswald moaned again, Jim wasn’t sure if it was because of how good the water was, or if it was because he touched such a sensitive area. He decided to find out.

He grazed his nipple with his his fingertips again, playing with it, just moving his fingers back and forth over it. Feeling it harden underneath his featherlight touch gave him a newfound confidence. His free hand caressed Oswald neck, using his fingertips to caress the soft skin. He wanted to give into his more primitive side, let go of any inhibitions his mind set for him. The skin of his neck look so inviting, especially with him tilting his head like that. He was unable to help himself as he leaned down and kissed where neck and shoulder meet. The kiss was open-mouthed and he tasted Oswald, licking him and gently biting down on creamy skin. Another moan escaped the gangster and Jim’s hand moved down to Oswald’s navel, stopping only slightly to rub his soft belly before his bold hand went lower.

Before he could take a hold of Oswald’s probably (hopefully) hard cock, he was stopped. By none other than Oswald’s hand, a tight grip on his wrist. He looked up, stopping his ministrations to the smaller man’s neck.

“That’ll be all for today, James. I can finish scrubbing myself. Thank you.” There was no room for question in Oswald’s voice.


	3. And You Say I'm The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to fix things and he may have succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RATING IS EXPLICIT FOR A REASON GUYS. Seriously, the sex is v explicit so um, yeah... sorry not sorry. So grab a glass of ice water for this one, it's gonna get hot-ish maybe? Also they are ~~probably~~ definitely super OOC in this so um, yeah... shrugs away. remember this is a porn with plot-ish lmao what is my life orn
> 
> Chapter and title inspired by Quit - Cashmere Cat ft. Ariana Grande because these two know they're bad for each other but they can never stay apart for long. 
> 
> Comments always make my day yo, hint hint ;)
> 
> this is not revised btw

Jim went to the kitchen to distract himself as he was half-hard in his pants. All he wanted to do in that moment was sit on Oswald’s couch and fuck his own hand. But he knew better. Trying to think of anything but the sounds the gangster made in the tub, he opened the fridge and found it was unplugged and there was nothing inside it. He let out a deep sigh, deciding to check the cupboards. Luck was on his side, he found pasta and marinara sauce.

He found the olive oil, looked around for a drainer and a pot and found what he was looking for. He knew this was not what Oswald was used to for dinner, but after Arkham food, anything would be an upgrade. He carefully followed the instructions on the pasta box so it came out al dente, and then heated the sauce. He heard Oswald coming over. Seeing him in a silky robe did nothing good for him. 

“Why in the world are you making so much noise? You weren't invited to stay and what're you doing?” Oswald asks more curious than annoyed.

“Dinner. Sit down, I'll bring it over in just a second.”

Oswald grumbled something about taking liberties, but sat down anyway because he was indeed starving. Jim set a plate full of pasta in front of Oswald and another one for himself. He poured red wine into their cups and sat down. The gangster sat at the end of the table and Jim sat on the side. 

“I know it's nothing fancy like you're used to, but I hope you like it.” 

Oswald inspected the food and waited for Jim to take the first bite. As soon as he saw the detective take a bite, he swiftly switched their plates. 

“What?” Asked a  somewhat bewildered Jim, mouth full.

“One can never take too many precautions. Also, don't speak with food in your mouth, it's revolting,” Oswald instructed, taking his first bite.

“Sorry,” he said after swallowing his food, “I just, why would you think I'd want to kill you? I just got you out of jail.”  I almost got you off, his mind provided. “Why are you still so upset with me? I thought you'd understand how I feel about you by now.”

Setting his fork down loudly after he'd finished his first bite, he looked at Jim. “You think I'm going to forgive you for everything you've done to me just because you got me out of jail and made me some pasta? Do you think you deserve to be forgiven? Did you think I'd be less angry and upset? Well I have news for you, James. You are not welcome here. So finish your pasta and leave.” He stood proud.

“Oswald,” Jim coaxed. 

He turned to face the man, with tired eyes. “You just don't get it, do you? Quite unintelligent for a detective, I must say. Do you want me to spell it out for you? Even if I did, you still wouldn't understand.” He turned around and continued to walk away. It's only when he wants to make dramatic exits that he resents having a limp. 

But Jim caught up to him, holding his arm again, keeping him in place. Oswald turned to face him, now enraged. Jim pressed his lips against the smaller man's. His free hand moving to the other's small waist. Oswald refused to kiss back, he remained still.

Seeing that Oswald simply wasn't going to give in, Jim moved down to his exposed neck. He dragged Oswald against the nearest wall. Pressing his body against Oswald's, he kept kissing and nibbling at his neck, pulling at the robe. Desperate for Oswald to show signs that he was enjoying this. He wanted the Oswald from long ago, he desired to see those eyes full of admiration and love looking at him and only him. 

Oswald finally reacted. But not in the way Jim so desperately needed. His hands pressed against Jim's chest, and he pushed so hard Jim fell to the ground. 

Still enraged, Oswald looked down at Jim, “I'll spell it out for you, I guess. Ready or not,” he let out a sardonic chuckle. “Yes, you saved my life once or twice, for that I'm grateful, but you almost killed me more times than I care to count. You killed Fish, you were going to kill me,” he says the last part almost not believing it was the truth. “You know what I admired about you, James? Your sense of unshakable justice,” he confessed. “But that's broken; you're a broken man, Jim. You've killed, cold blood murdered many people. Quite honestly, there's nothing wrong with that in my opinion. What's wrong, and rather laughable, is that you still think of yourself as this… white knight in shining armor. You're corrupted, Jim. You think you're the last good man on, Gotham,” he mocks. “All you do is destroy your life and everyone else's around you, just look at all the people that once cared about you,” he declared. 

Jim wanted to argue, but looking back. Well, Oswald was right. “I know, Oswald, but-”

Jim tried to get comfortable in the ground, it seemed like the gangster wasn’t stopping anytime soon. “I’m not finished. Let’s look at your dating history, shall we? Your dear Barbara, well, she was a closeted psychopath, but you ignited that fire. Dr. Thompkins, well, you murdered her husband,” he laughed. “You got Ms. Vale shot, and well, I can’t argue that Sofia ever cared for you, but also look at your choice in women, Jim. She killed her own father!” Not even him would do that. Hell, he would do anything to bring his parents back to life. Anything to hug them just once more. Anything for just one moment with them. How could Sofia do that? Suddenly, he felt wetness running down his cheek. He sniffled and wiped his face, “You think you're doing what's best for this city, but the best thing you could do for Gotham is leave, or die. Either works really.” Anger seemingly seeping out him along with each word and tear. He felt surprisingly calm and relieved.

Oswald words hurt. But only because they were true. They stung him like alcohol to an open wound. The gangster knew how to kill with words. Jim stood, grabbed his gun from his side and saw panic cross Oswald's eyes for only a second before he stood his ground, valiant as ever. Jim smiled softly, he grabbed Oswald hand and pressed loaded gun in it. He pointed it right at his own heart. 

“Kill me. You're right, this is what's best for the city and I deserve it,” he choked out.

Oswald rolled his eyes, and sniffled again, the tears gone. He took hold of the gun, “there you go again, trying to die a hero.” He unloaded the gun, letting the bullets fall to the ground and did the same with the gun. “Being aware of your mistakes and having to llive with them is a far better punishment.” 

“What can I do to make it right?” 

Oswald gave a wry chuckle, “Just own up to it, Jim. You think I'm a monster and I can accept that, but you have to accept you are one too.” He smirked knowing Jim will never agree to that.

“I am,” he admitted, falling to his knees. “I'm broken and I'm guilty of many crimes,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's legs and bottom, believing Oswald was the only one able to absolve him of his sins.

Oswald grabbed a handful of Jim’s hair, tightening his grip so he was pulling at the roots, forcing the man to lift his gaze, wincing for a moment. He stared into remorseful eyes trying to find something, anything in them that told him Jim wasn't being honest. 

His breath became ragged and his grip on blonde hair loosened after a long moment. “There was a time when I would have given  _ anything _ for you,” he started, his voice breaking. “You were my greatest weakness-”

Jim got up on his feet and pressed Oswald against the wall again, interrupting his words. One of his thighs in between Oswald's barred the gangster in place. Jim grabbed Oswald's face with both hands, pulled him closer, and leaned down for a kiss again. 

Oswald did kiss back this time. Unable to resist longer, too hurt and in need of comforting to argue. The kisses were desperate and open mouthed, tasting like merlot and affliction. But also relief. Jim wasn't sure if this meant he was forgiven, but it was a damned good start. 

Oswald bit down on Jim's lip, hard. The blond moaned in pain and pleasure. “Oswald,” he groaned in between kisses. By this point, Oswald has his hands up Jim’s shirt, feeling the warm skin of his muscular back. Jim follows, hands caressing all the exposed skin they can find.

They let passion and lust take control. Soon they were a tangle of limbs on Oswald's bed. The nightstand light being the only thing illuminating the room. Neither knew how they got there, they just knew they needed to start taking each other's clothes off. Jim was mindful of Oswald's leg, making sure the gangster didn't have to put any weight on it. Oswald’s back was against the mattress and Jim straddled him. Both now only in their underwear, Jim frantically rubbed his growing erection against Oswald's, and the smaller man met every thrust of Jim's hips.

He wanted to tell Oswald this was not a new feeling. Let him know he’s felt this way about him for a long time, that he finally realised what the feeling was and accepted it. Embraced it. He’d been such a child, picking on his crush, hurting him. 

Jim worshipped Oswald's neck and collar bone. The hand that wasn't keeping his weight moved to Oswald's soft stomach. His touch was gentle, but still had enough pressure for Oswald to feel grounded by it. Then his hand moved up his side. 

Jim moaned next to the gangster’s ear, he was burning with desire, “Fuck me,” he sighed his breathy request. “Oswald, please fuck me.”

“Foreplay is half the fun, Jim,” he replied amused at the detective's desperation.

Jim ground his hips against Oswald's just a little harder trying to find the release he was looking for, but it wasn't enough. He remembered the toys he saw next to the bath salts in the bathroom and considered going for them, even if that means leaving Oswald. And if he leaves even for just a moment, will Oswald change his mind? Is the extra pleasure worth the risk? He decides that yes, yes it is. So he starts getting off Oswald only to feel the man's tight grip on his hips. 

“Where do you think you're going?” the gangster asked annoyed. 

“Second drawer to the left had more than just bath salts,” came the pathetic, breathless reply. 

“We won't be needing any of that today,” his voice was final. It made Jim’s core tremble. 

Oswald reached for the nightstand drawer, taking out a condom and lube, setting them aside for now. He pulled Jim by the neck and kissed him again. Rolling his hips up, he chuckled at the breathy moan the man on top of him let out. His hands traced the small of Jim’s back. It was so muscular, oh he was going to put those muscles to test today. 

Jim pulled away and immediately leaned down towards Oswald’s chest. He took one of his nipples in his mouth. He nibbled and pulled, making Oswald moan and arch his back off the mattress. He teased with his tongue a little before moving to the other one, his hand took the already hardened nipple and gently kept playing with it. After a long moment he pulled away, sliding down Oswald’s legs, wanting to admire his work.

Oswald looked so lewd. Bright rose bite marks stood out so well on his pearl skin. He moved down to kiss below his navel, and he heard Oswald take in a breath through his teeth. He smiled against him. He looked up, the gangster was staring at him with hungry eyes. Jim gave him a smirk, before he grabbed a pillow and set it behind Oswald’s lower back. Then he continued kissing down his navel, until he encountered the waistband of Oswald’s underwear. Pulling the underwear off, he revealed his thick cock. He noticed he was uncircumcised. He licked his lips before kissing the tip. He sucked on the foreskin before he started working it back with his tongue, being careful not to hurt Oswald. His hand gently pulled the extra skin down his shaft. He looked up to see if Oswald was still doing okay since he’d gone quiet, and he smiled at the sight of him biting his lip. 

“Let me know if anything hurts or you want to stop,” he assured. Although he really hoped he wasn’t asked to stop. Oswald simply nodded. 

His mouth surrounded the tip of Oswald’s cock and he kissed and teased with his tongue. He felt Oswald’s hand taking a hold of his hair, and this only encouraged him to take him in further. However as soon as the tip touched the back of his mouth he gagged and had to pull away. Oswald sat up concerned, letting Jim cough, and then grabbing him by the chin with both hands.

“That’s enough, Jim. Come here now,” he whispered bringing him up with him as he reclined again. “I want you to take these off,” he grabbed at his underwear. “Then sit on my face and hold onto the headboard.”

Jim’s mouth went dry at the instructions. It took him a second but he finally nodded and started switching positions. He did as told as Oswald reached for the lube, before adjusting Jim’s hips where he wanted them. 

Oswald shimmied up on the pillow, just so his face was in the right angle to suck Jim. “Here’s how you do it, boy scout,” he teased. Then he took him in, Jim letting out a long groan. Oswald hollowed his cheeks and guided Jim’s hips into a nice rhythm. He let the man do the moving afterward, letting him fuck his face while he poured some lube onto his fingers. 

Oswald’s index finger circled Jim’s asshole before it slipped inside, finding little resistance. Jim’s pace faltered at the action. Oswald fought the urge to laugh, he bobbed his head to bring the man back to the moment. Soon, Jim continue to fuck his face. And Oswald continued to move his finger around. Gently stretching him, after a moment, he added his middle finger, this time finding more resistance. This made Jim moan in both pain and pleasure, his hips halting. Oswald did his best to try and soothe him, one hand wrapped around his thigh and caressing it, while the other one held onto his ass, groping and kneading it. 

He pulled away from Jim’ cock and started placing tender kisses to his inner thighs. He heard Jim’s breathing beginning to slow down. His fingers moved apart as he kept stretching. He let go of Jim’s ass and wrapped his hand around his own cock. The fingers inside Jim curled and Jim fell forward with a loud moan, his cheek pressed against the wall above the headboard.

“Oswald, Oswald, Os… fuck me, please, please,” he half pleaded, half commanded in a raspy voice. His hips rocking along to the movements if Oswald's fingers. “Oh fuck, right there...  _ fuck…  _ harder.”

Oswald felt the man’s thighs quiver under his touch and smiled against his inner thigh. He fucked him with his fingers, while simultaneously stroking himself. Jim’s hips stammered and soon after, Oswald felt cum dripping down his face and hair. He licked Jim’s balls and sensitive dick, tasting him and making him shiver. He grabbed the man’s hips and guided him to lie on the bed. Panting and dazed, Jim didn’t notice as Oswald finished himself off next to him. 

He grabbed tissues from the night stand to wipe his hands, before he moved closer to Jim who seemed to be slowly getting his breath and brains back He brushed sweat damp hair away from his forehead and kissed his cheek. 

“You did really good, Jim,” Oswald whispered. 

This caught Jim’s attention, “We’re not, Oswald, we’re not done,” came the hasty comment. 

Oswald chuckled, “You’re right, I’m going to take a quick shower since someone got cum on my hair and you may join me if you wish, but I’m going to sleep afterward.” 

The disappointment on Jim’s face was almost hilarious. “But I thought…” 

The gangster got up and walked to the bathroom. “Maybe you can make me change my mind while we’re in the shower,” he called back. Jim hurried up and followed him. 


	4. Till You Know Without Me Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys being soft because that's always good for the heart...
> 
> However do let me know if they are too out of character, that's something I always Worry™ about
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

The shower didn’t lead to sex as Jim had wanted. It lead to something far more intimate than sex, and Jim was grateful. He walked into the bathroom and saw Oswald already soaked with shower water. There was steam fogging the mirror already. Jim smiled at the sight, he looked so content and relaxed, for once his lithe form didn’t look stiff. He stepped inside behind Oswald, and he grabbed onto his shoulders. Kissing the back of his neck tenderly, he rubbed the kinks out carefully. 

Oswald sighed and shivered, as if he wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

“Why are you really doing this, Jim? What will you gain?” Oswald's voice was small, defeated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the absolute truth.

The questions caught the blond off guard. It became obvious that he wasn’t talking to the Oswald of years ago. The Oswald that would genuinely smile at the sight of him, the Oswald he pushed away many times. He had matured into a paranoid, distrusting human with a tenacious outside, but a feeble heart. But that wouldn't deter Jim from getting close. 

Jim was unsure of how to prove himself to Oswald. But he knew he had to find a way. Maybe use his words for once since actions weren’t doing it for Oswald. 

He sighed and rested his forehead against the back of Oswald’s neck where he’d been kissing. His arms wrapped around the mobster’s middle and he brought him close to him, their bodies pressed together, the water kept falling upon them. 

He whispered at the gangster’s ear, “Remember when I went to the Lounge and told you someone may have been trying to send you a message when they murdered a cop under your payroll? I was worried about you, Oswald. I was worried something bad would happen to you. Remember what you said?”

“I’d take care of it,” Oswald’s small voice barely heard over the sound of the shower. 

“Yeah, and then you winked at me, and, and, and I know you were just messing with me, but what the heck, Oswald.” Jim sighed, his fingers tracing circles at Oswald’s hipbone. “You were so…  _ inviting _ ,” he said unable to find another word to describe how hot he looked without Oswald finding it offensive. 

He wondered how much longer he'd be allowed to hold him like this, how much longer they had hot water for. Well it wasn't like he could rush these things.

“When I asked you to give up and just let the GCPD deal with it, I only wanted to protect you. I knew… I knew you didn't feel the same way, you kept trying to humiliate me and I get it. I pushed your attempts at friendship away for so long, I was successful. You hated me,” he chuckled lightly, noticing the way Oswald shivered at the sound. “I wanted you to give up on this life. You said it yourself it's tiring and no one wants to do it. And it doesn't have to be you, Oswald. But whatever you decide, I want to stay by your side. It's our dangerous nature that made us gravitate closer to each other in the first place,” he admitted. 

Oswald remained quiet, which both scared and worried Jim.

“Please leave.” 

His eyes went wide and he let go of Oswald like his skin burned him. He tried to turn the man around to face him, but he wouldn't budge. “Oswald, what're you-”

“I need time to think, Jim,” he said softly. But when Jim didn't move, he changed tactics. What if Jim was just saying this to get what he wants from him? What if as soon as this whole deal with Sofia is over Jim forgets about him? What if he realises he doesn’t actually want this? Can Oswald let himself love this man again? “What if this is a mistake?” he asked ambivalent. 

Jim turned off the water in silence. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Oswald’s body. This made the gangster turn around, searching Jim’s face for a response. But Jim wasn’t displaying any emotion, he grabbed another towel for himself. Jim got himself dry and secured the towel around his middle. 

The blond stepped out of the shower and lifted Oswald up by his bottom. Not the most romantic way of carrying someone he must admit but it did the job. Oswald let himself be moved by the currents. Jim rested Oswald on his bed, still a little wet. Jim climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Oswald as the gangster moved back against the headrest. 

Jim reached over to grab Oswald’s hands in his own, holding them with the utmost tender care, “Oswald, this wasn’t a mistake. You and I both know this.”

Oswald looked like a wounded animal, unsure of what to do. “I need time to think,” he repeated.

“I don’t want to leave. I feel like if I leave right now, I will never see you again.” Oswald couldn’t even deny that, and Jim noticed. Jim shook his head, got up, and turned to the dresser.

The nightstand lamp and the moonlight filtering through the curtains were the only thing illuminating the room, he looked around for a pair of boxers. Oswald didn’t seem like the boxer’s kind, but he found a pair that looked almost never worn at the bottom of his drawer and put them on. He purposely let himself be shirtless, a low tactic perhaps, but one he would stand with. He found Oswald’s pajamas and threw them at him before he grabbed both their towels and hung them back back in the bathroom. When he came back Oswald was getting under the covers, right in the middle of his queen size bed. If he thought that would keep Jim away then he was wrong. 

“You know, I could file a police report for harassment against you,” Oswald said as Jim got in the bed next to him. “But given I have the captain of the GCPD here with me, and I'm just some criminal who recently got out of Arkham thanks to said captain, I’m sure it would get overlooked because you know the system isn't broken or anything.”

Jim let himself smile, Oswald was talking and being snarky again, that was always a good sign. Jim scooted closer to Oswald until their faces were merely inches away, and their bodies were flush against the each other. “You don’t have to hold back with me,” was all Jim said blindly seeking Oswald’s hand to hold onto under the covers.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Jim’s thumb kept rubbing the back of Oswald’s hand. His other hand moved Oswald’s damp coal locks out of his face. He caressed the smaller man’s neck, his affection was evident and overwhelming for the gangster. Oswald’s face scrunched up as he diligently tried not to cry. He bit his lower lip and looked away before he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears fell against Oswald’s will. Jim pulled half of his frame on top of himself, and let Oswald hide his face in his neck. He was sure no one had ever seen a sight like this one, and quite honestly, he didn’t feel worthy of witnessing it either. 

Oswald gave weak punches at Jim’s chest, the room was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing, Oswald’s sobbing, and the gentle, pathetic sound of Oswald’s fist against Jim’s bare chest; a small protest, a silent question,  _ why did it take you so long? _

The detective pressed the gangster closer to him, if that was even possible. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole this whole time. It's inexcusable,” he whispered as he rubbed his back trying to comfort him. “Let me make it up to you.”

Oswald nodded against Jim, finally wrapping his arms around him too. Time seemed to have slowed down as Oswald held onto the detective like he would fall into the abyss if he let go. He felt so small in the blond’s arms. But he felt safe, guarded. Jim’s affection for him seemed so obvious now it was overwhelming, like an ocean he would gladly sink in, a hurricane that shook him to the core. He never knew this was what it'd feel like to be loved by him.

“You're so stubborn,” Oswald’s raspy whisper was only half complaining. 

“I know you, Oswald. If you had actually wanted me to leave, I would've.” Probably. He let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, relief overcoming him and he giggled quietly. This wasn't the time to giggle perhaps, but god did he feel better. 

Oswald sniffled and then, in the quiet of the late evening, his stomach grumbled. He stilled against Jim, and Jim’s quiet giggling only got worse.

“Come on, let's go reheat that pasta, yeah?” He said pulling away to be able to see Oswald's face then leaning to kiss at his cheek.

They ate mostly in pleasant silence. They shared gentle touches and stolen glances, unable to help themselves. Oswald’s eyes were a little puffy, and he looked so miserably adorable. Jim just wanted to hug him until his arms gave out on him. Hold him until Oswald knew he would never leave him. 

Once they were done, the gangster led them to the living room, he sat on the couch and sighed. This still felt so ethereal. Almost like he would wake up anytime. As if on autopilot, he got up and walked straight to the light switch. He turned it on and off repeatedly. Then he looked down at his nose. Everything was normal, he wasn't dreaming. He went back to the couch and gave another relieved sigh, this one more so than the last one. 

Jim chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the man he loved, doing obvious reality checks. “I can bite you if that'll help,” he offered in a playful tone.

“No further confirmation is needed, but thank you,” Oswald replied.

Jim smiled and shook his head as he walked to the record player in the corner next to the fireplace. He found a smooth instrumental jazz vinyl, he was actually surprised at the variety in Oswald’s musical choices. After a minute or two passed of him just listening, he determined he liked it.

“I always took you for more of a weird punk rock kinda guy ever since that day at Mooney’s old place,” he joked as he walked to Oswald. “Would you care for a dance, Mr. Cobblepot?” He asked, extending his hand for him to take it. 

Oswald took the hand offered to him and Jim’s smile widened. “Don’t look so happy, James, you know I won’t be able to keep up.”  _ Or dance as graciously as you can _ , his mind added. 

Jim chuckled, and gave Oswald a small peck on the lips. He let his hand rest on Oswald’s waist. One of the gangster’s hand was still limp by his side while Jim held onto the other one. “Um, you have to put your hand on me,” he assisted.

“Yeah, people usually do this with shirts on.”

“Just put your hand on my shoulder,” he laughed.

Oswald complained under his breath, but still followed instructions. The feeling of Jim’s bare skin underneath his palm was nice. So nice that he caressed his way up to Jim’s neck. His other hand, the one holding onto Jim’s hand also strayed. He felt his way up Jim’s arm, and then he had both hands wrapped around his neck. 

Jim started to sway them, his hands circling Oswald’s waist, locking at his back pulling his closer still. Oswald’s hair was mostly dry now and he adored how soft it felt against his cheek as he leaned closer. They swayed by the fireplace for a long time and neither cared, they had no where better to be than in each other's arms. Then Jim pulled away to look at Oswald’s face, he smiled down at him. And he peppered his face with tiny kisses. 

He spent a good amount of time just kissing the gangster’s closed eyelids, his cheeks, his temples… his eyes squeezed shut as he kissed Oswald’s forehead and lingered, thinking of what could've happened if he'd left Oswald in Arkham for even just one more night. He kissed the tip of his nose, thinking of how people made fun of its supposed resemblance to a bird's beak, but Jim thought it was a beautifully sculpted nose, nothing like his own. He caressed Oswald’s soft cheek with his nose as he brought his lips to the man’s jaw, and finally his own chapped lips reached Oswald’s velvety ones. He licked Oswald’s lower lip and deepened the kiss.

They separated for air, Oswald had been in need of it even before Jim had kissed his lips. Jim couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw how red and puffy Oswald’s lips looked, and how wrecked the man was just from a kiss. Or several kisses. The smile turned somewhat mischievous as Jim realised what this could mean.

“Would you make love to me?” James asked smug and unashamed of his request, a bright glint on his eyes. 

Oswald’s eyes widened in return, and his mouth fell slightly open, “Uh, uh, you can’t, you can’t just ask that,” he choked out embarrassed.  _ Seriously, give a man a warning, James. _

“I can, and I just did,” he shrugged. “Your answer?” 

Incredulous, but not willing to question it a second time, Oswald nodded so fast he almost got dizzy. Jim led the way. 

They made a stop at the bathroom since Oswald wanted to brush his teeth. He also grabbed a spare toothbrush for Jim. Then before they left bathroom, Jim reached for the drawer that held several different toys. Oswald shook his head.

“Not today,” he reiterated. 

“Fine.”

Jim gently pushed Oswald down on the bed after he'd taken his pajama shirt off. He climbed on the bed and once again straddled Oswald. He rocked his clothed ass against Oswald half hard cock. The mobster elicited a lewd moan.

Then Oswald’s phone rung. 

The gangster groans mumbling a ‘what now’ but still gently pushes Jim off to reach for his phone. 

He takes a deep breath, “What?” he asked as calmly as he could manage. 

“She wants to actually kill the boy, Oswald,” Victor’s voice came from the other line. 

Oswald’s face contorts to pure anger showing in his features. “Sofia,” he spat out. He got out of bed despite Jim’s complains. He held the phone in between his cheek and shoulder as he moved to his closet. “Where are you? You have a lot of explaining to do, but first I want the boy alive, Victor!” He couldn’t guarantee Victor’s safety after he’d made sure Martin was safe. 

“I’ll get the boy, but Sofia is heading your way with the powerpuff girls behind her.”

“Thanks for the warning, Victor. We’ll be ready,” Oswald hung up. Throwing the phone on the bed, he picked out some clothes for himself. “I’m sorry, Jim. This will have to wait, your lady friend is coming over. Dress up.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter guys, I'm having a real Struggle™ with this, I had nothing planned for this so I've literally been making it up as I go haha smfh
> 
> Title from Cutie Boots by Stepdad


	5. Raindrops on the Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put a lot of focus on the actual argument, this was afterall meant to be just a porn with plot kinda thing, so there's definitely more emphasis on the porn... 
> 
> also sorry this took so long to upload.
> 
> as customary, the title is from a song by Ryder- King

If Oswald had to pick a weapon, he’d always pick a knife. Or a bayonet. The thing about knives is they are silent, effective when used properly. The person might not even feel the first stab, but they for sure feel the eleventh. Stabbing feels more personal than shooting someone. If the stabbed hold onto you for dear life, asking for forgiveness or cursing you, that’s always a bonus. You can see the fear and resignation in their eyes at such close proximity. Rarely would you see that if you shot someone. Oswald prefers to be close, to twist his wrist, the blade an extension of himself. 

However, he hasn’t decided how to end Sofia’s life. She ordered her father’s murder. While he hated working under the man, he was also a mentor, he also took him under his wing and most importantly, put his trust in him. Sure, he almost killed Falcone himself, but that was different. He didn’t kill him because of caprice. He respected the don and now his life had been cut short because of his insolent child. Oswald isn’t sure Jim would let him kill Sofia. She deserves it. But Oswald knows, even if Jim helped him many times before, he won’t go for this. 

“What are you going to do about her?” Jim asks somber, putting on his jacket. 

Oswald stood by the window, knowing how dumb that was. He didn’t come this far only to be shot dead from a window. “Well, she won’t see reason that’s for sure. I was going to honor our agreement about letting her leave, you know? But she had to mess with Martin, tried to use him as a leverage. It’s why I sent him into hiding.”

“You still haven’t answered,” Jim added, cautious.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, turning away from the window and walking toward Jim. “I’ve never been conflicted about killing someone, but I have to say, I have a soft spot for her, she reminds me of myself in the earlier days.” Which is another reason he can’t let her live.

Jim simply cleared his throat at the statement, knowing how true it was. Sofia went to great lengths to orchestrate Oswald’s demise. Pretended to be his friend. Used her looks to gain what she wanted with Jim. Oswald needed to start thinking, fast, it wouldn’t be long until Sofia arrived. 

“She has dirt against me. If we kill her… we could just say she left Gotham, who will look for her? Her father’s dead,” Jim said, his eyebrows almost touching as he cogitates.

Oswald looked at him incredulous and let a out a short snort, “ _ If we kill her?  _ Jesus, Jim. What has become of you?” He asked offended at the suggestion that came from James Gordon’s lips. 

“Someone once told me sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Sofia Falcone is a menace to Gotham, and she will stop at nothing.”

“And then what? Will you have me take full responsibility for her murder? The same way you did with Galavan? Is this what you planned all along?”

“Oswald, no. I just, I don’t see her as the kind to just give up.”

If Jim was being genuine, it worried Oswald. “You can’t start seeing grey all of sudden,” he said genuinely annoyed. “Although I must say, killing her would be fulfilling, but it would solve nothing,” he paced around the living room. “The families who swore loyalty to her would look for her, and I would be to blame. No, if she is to perish, it needs to be public, by someone I have no immediate relation to.” It’s either kill her or destroy her. Oswald continued to pace until he came to a halt, his thoughtful expression turning into the cunning one Jim knows all too well. “I think I know what to do,” he said with a smile.

Jim was only slightly worried.

-

 

Sofia walked in with finesse. Barbara, Tabitha, and Selina were right behind her, heavily armed. “Hello, Oswald. Jim,” she greeted. 

“Sofia, lovely to see you,” Oswald forced a smile. He couldn’t believe he ever thought of Sofia as a friend. It had been so low of her to hit right where she knew it would hurt the most, but this was their business, the mob life.

Jim stood by Oswald, his only defense was the gun on his side. 

“It’s over Oswald, just walk away, you can’t win,” Sofia said.

“The families of Gotham don’t know what you’re capable of, you are here to destroy Gotham. I will not allow that, you say Gotham is your home, but you are a foreigner here. I suggest you leave, without making any other attempts at taking over, go to your house in the south, and never come back.”

“Oswald, I think you are mistaken. I’m the one with the upper hand. You have nothing. Oh wait, you have our scraps, I guess,” she said looking at Jim. 

“How does it feel to be second in command, Barbara? Not as fun as being first, huh? Help me, and I’ll help you. You can have everything,” Oswald offered.

“Everything? The Sirens?” Oswald nodded. “The armory? Gotham?” Another nod.

“He’s lying Barbara, he can’t give you what he doesn’t have!” Sofia snapped.

“Ed, if you please.”

Sofia turned back to see Edward Nygma in his green suit, Butch by his side. 

Butch opposite of them grabbed onto Sofia with one hand, and waved to Tabitha with the other, a gentle, shy smile on his face.

“Victor is going to kill Martin. We’ll torture him, unless you let me go,” Sofia said.

Oswald smiled, that small smile that makes him look younger and almost innocent. “See, that was your first mistake. Victor doesn’t kill children. Gotham may be a broken city, but we have morals. The only reason you are still alive is because of those morals. And you, you have no morals, Sofia. Victor found out you ordered the kill on your father. He wasn’t pleased about that. He has informed the families of Gotham. The people you paid to have your father killed confessed and are probably swimming with the fish by now. I suggest you leave Gotham. I can’t warranty your safety if you stay. Ed and Butch will take you home, and they will make sure you stay there. You’ll also be able to put that wheelchair of yours to good use,” he said feigning excitement.

“I knew you’d make a comeback, Pengy” Selina said amused.

“Safe travels, bitch,” Barbara smiled and waved as Butch dragged Sofia away.

“I’m coming with you guys,” Tabitha said as she grabbed Sofia’s other arm, smiling at Butch.

Once they were gone, Oswald received a call; Martin was safe.

“So, you boning Penguin, huh? I was so surprised when I heard about you and Sofia. I was so sure you’d accepted you had the hots for him by now,” Barbara said nonchalant to a stunned James Gordon, still processing everything that just happened.

“What? How did you- what?”

“Oh come on, Jim. I’ve known you had a thing for him since, well, for a while. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to act on it.”

“I knew too, since the Galavan thing,” Selina pried in.

Jim groaned exasperated, “Whatever.” 

“A police captain boning a mob boss, what a laugh,” Barbara said as she walked away. “Well, I guess you’re not technically a mob boss anymore. Huh? What are you going to do?” Barbara asked, curious.

“I think, I’m going legit, find a new lot and reopen the Iceberg Lounge.”

Barbara shrugged, “Sure, as long as you keep your part of the bargain and don’t try anything funny. I heard you spent some quality time with Jerome in Arkham, hope he didn’t give you any ideas, dude’s wack. Come on Selina, this is no place for children. Who knows what you might hear if you stay.”

Selina laughed and walked behind Barbara.

-

  
  


Even though he didn’t do anything, Jim was exhausted. He let himself fall onto Oswald’s bed in nothing but underwear. Slowly, he slipped underneath the covers again. He waited for the gangster to put pajamas on again and join him in bed. Once Oswald joined him under the covers, Jim was fast to wrap himself around the man’s smaller frame. Groaning as he pulled him closer, and Oswald sighed content to be engulfed in Jim’s warmth. Draping his leg over Oswald, minding the man’s injured leg, and his hand drawing random shapes on his back, he whispered into his ear.

“Are you really going legit?”

A small chuckle escaped Oswald, “Is that going to make this easier for you?”

Jim hummed, thoughtful, “I’ve come to peace with being in love with a gangster, but I guess I can accept this new twist too,” he spoke softly as he nuzzled against Oswald neck. Oswald froze. Jim rubbed the man’s side and back, trying to soothe Oswald’s tight back muscles, “I said what I said. And I meant it, Oswald.” Jim’s hand moved to caress Oswald’s face, his thumb stroking against Oswald cheekbone. 

Oswald gently held onto Jim’s wrist and softly rubbing the prominent nerve and veins there. His eyes closed at the detective’s tender touches. He brought the man’s hand to his lips, he kissed his palm lovingly, and then he went over each knuckle slowly. They fell asleep to the sound of their calm breathing and heartbeat. Jim pressed against Oswald’s side like he was made to fit there. 

\- 

 

A few months passed, Oswald finally opened the new and reimagined Iceberg Lounge. He found a nice location in Diamond District and with the help of his late father’s fortune and his own assets, he got the place. He guessed something good came out of Sofia trying to destroy him. Jim had been obliterated by her and in his demise realised they were bound to each other from the start. 

After a long day at the GCPD, detective James Gordon would come to the mansion and they would spend their evenings together. It was almost like Jim lived there already, but it wasn’t official yet. Oswald already had an extra key for him to come and go as he pleased, but he wanted Jim to move in with him. He wasn’t sure if it was too early in their relationship to tell, but he was hopeful. One evening, he brought it up as they got out of the shower and Oswald applied his face creams with towel wrapped around his body.

“So, I noticed you took over half of my dresser, and like a quarter of my closet space…” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jim kissed Oswald’s bare shoulder. “I’m sorry. I… I’ve been spending so many nights here that I, well, I was-uh, going to take them back to my place... soon…  _ ish _ ...” Jim explained as he walked to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear to bed.

“Don’t,” Oswald said shaking his head almost desperate to get his point across. “Don’t take them back, please, stay,” he pleaded softly. 

Jim stopped in his tracks and looked at Oswald confused until it dawned on him. “Are you… Oswald,” he licked his lips and smirked, saying the name like he knew the best kept secret, “What are you trying to say here?” he asked nonchalant and raised a single eyebrow looking at Oswald in the mirror as he stood behind him. 

Oswald groaned at the sight of that smirk, even through the reflection he could see it. Jim knew what he was trying to say, he was a detective for fuck’s sake. He must’ve known this was coming, why is he making him- he set his eye cream down and turned to face Jim, who set his hands on Oswald’s waist. 

“I’m saying, you don’t have to take your clothes, you could in fact, bring your entire wardrobe here.”

“Because it would be convenient, I see.” He leaned in a little more, their faces only several inches apart. 

“No, Jim, because-” he sighed, he looked into Jim’s eyes, glistening with mischief. He wrinkled his nose, “You know what I’m trying to say.” 

“Yeah, you’re saying I should bring all my clothes here, since I spend so much time here anyway, it would be more convenient to have them here,” Jim explained, the corner of his mouth pulled up in amusement at seeing Oswald so flustered. 

Oswald took a deep breath, “Jim Gordon, would you want to, um, move in… with me?” his voice at the end was far too high for his liking. 

Jim’s smile got so wide his eyes wrinkled, “Of course, you ridiculous man, I was wondering when you’d ask.” 

The slightly taller man closed the remaining space between them and kissed Oswald. A simple touch of lips, then he deepened the kiss moving his lips slowly, but purposely. Licking his partner’s lower lip and being granted permission. Jim gently pushed Oswald against the bathroom counter, their breathing started getting more and more agitated as they continued to kiss. Oswald grabbed Jim’s face with both hands, caressing his cheeks and Jim grabbed him by the hips and sat him on the counter. Oswald had to lean down a little to continue kissing him, but Jim had other ideas.

Jim pulled at Oswald loose towel around his body, Oswald wrapped both legs around Jim’s middle, his half hard cock rubbed against Jim’s stomach and he moaned as Jim bit down on his neck. 

“Jim… oh  _ fuck _ .”

The detective chuckled against pale skin as he worked on his neck, biting down just hard enough, just how Oswald liked it. He licked a hot stripe down to his collarbone and kissed, biting playfully before moving lower, to Oswald’s nipple. He nibbled and twisted the sensitive skin until it was hard and swollen, then he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Oswald was panting above him, playing with his hair and it send shivers down Jim’s spine. Then Oswald was pulling at his hair trying to get his attention, Jim looked up, a string of drool connected the rosy nipple to his mouth. 

“Huh?” 

Oswald stared down at blue eyes, brighter still thanks to the harsh bathroom light. 

“Let’s move to the bed...” it was Oswald’s turn to look mischievous. 

Once they were in bed, the craving seemed to have intensified, as Jim sat in the middle of the bed, Oswald grabbed a few necessities and dropped them on the bed next to Jim, who groaned at the thought of what was coming.

The ex-gangster carefully laid a pillow under Jim’s lower back, he slowly parted Jim’s legs, the detective hiding his face under his arm. Even after all the times they’ve done this, he still felt so vulnerable whenever Oswald opened his legs to fuck him. It wasn’t a bad feeling, he just felt exposed, but he didn’t mind it because he trusted Oswald. And the man delivered, giving Jim the best orgasms he’s experienced in his life. 

“Oswald… hurry,” he groaned

“Always so impatient,” he chuckled, the teasing was his favorite part. 

Teasing Jim until the detective was writhing with desperation and desire, his grip on sanity slipping. Oh yes, that was indeed his favorite part. 

He started by blowing air at Jim’s entrance, the muscles on his partner’s abdomen tightening. His tongue moved over the tight ring of muscle, Jim sucked in some air and grasped at the sheets. One of Oswald’s hands had Jim spread out for him, he held onto his ass and he kneaded at it. He moaned against Jim’s hole, pulled away and bit into his ass.

Jim yelped, surprised. He glared down at Oswald and the man simply chuckled.

“Touch yourself, Jim. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue, and I want you to touch yourself while I do it.”

The blond’s jaw went slack at Oswald’s forward instructions, he could do nothing but nod and obey. He spread some precome over his himself and curled his hand over himself. Fuck, he was so hard. Oswald watched with hungry eyes as he started stroking himself, then he leaned down again, and as promised, he thoroughly fucked Jim with his tongue. His jaw got tired and he enlisted the help of one of Jim’s favorite vibrators and prostate massagers. He lubed him up, stretched him carefully, and inserted the vibrating toy. Jim came in less than three seconds after that. 

The detective was panting, trying to catch his breath and failing. After a solid five minutes of Oswald kissing him all over, he recovered. Oswald’s dick was straining.

“Now you, on your back,” Jim ordered as he got up, his legs still feeling a little like gelatin. 

Oswald lied supine on the bed and waited for Jim, who straddled him and grabbed a condon. He put the condom on Oswald’s cock and smiled, he slicked him with lube and slowly sat down on his lover’s dick until he was fully seated on him. Oswald’s jaw fell slack, as Jim wriggled his ass. The smaller man’s hands moved to the blond’s abdomen, caressing with enough pressure. He wanted Jim to start moving, but he would never ask him to hurry, he unlike his lover, was a patient man, and he would wait for him to be ready. They would go at Jim’s pace, which was usually rather fast either way. But not today it seemed. 

Jim took his time rocking his hips, enjoying the feeling of being full. Oswald’s hands moved from Jim’s abs to his sides, and then finally resting on his beautiful thighs. Jim started to pick up the pace. Now resting his hands on either side of Oswald’s chest. 

“Feels so good,” Jim’s voice was shaking.

Oswald grabbed the vibrator and rubbed it against Jim’s hard cock making the blond clench around him. Jim felt the vibration all the way to his toes. 

“ _ Fuck, uugh, Oswald… _ ” he groaned. He ran his hand down Oswald’s chest, then caressed his forearm and grabbed the hand holding the vibrator. He intertwined their fingers, sex toy forgotten. Bringing their intertwined hands above Oswald’s head, he leaned down to kiss him. His hips kept rolling at a leisurely pace, and Oswald felt something coiling in his gut. The build up wasn’t really a build up as much as it was a steady rhythm. Gentle kisses and Jim pouring out his love for him through his action brought him to orgasm. His back arched from the mattress and he moaned Jim’s name along with praise. Jim’s orgasm followed his own, his dick twitched in between their stomachs. 

Tears started pouring from Oswald’s eyes, only making themselves known to him when Jim wiped them from his face with a tender touch, kissing them away. 

“You’re so good to me,” Oswald breathed. 

Jim smiled down at him, as he pulled himself off and fell to his side. He wiped them with a towel on the nightstand, and then cuddled close to Oswald. Caressing his hair away from his face, he kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much,” his lips lingered on Oswald’s forehead before they moved down. “Thanks for being so patient with me,” he purred brushing his lips against Oswald’s. 

Oswald knew he didn’t mean sex, or even everyday patience, his words were almost strained and he knew he was grateful for Oswald being patient with him all these years. For patiently waiting for Jim to come to term with his feelings. 


End file.
